Namikaze Naruto: Crimson Games
by Fuzzy-Dani
Summary: Naruto is kidnapped by Ame Ninja, later rescued by an ally with unknown motives. With his linage known, and Kyuubi on his side, well, maybe. Naruto will be thrown in the middle of a conflict and his side in it has already been chosen. Who is this red head and his blue hair friend? Young Naruto will be raise between bloodbath, but even then, love will prevail or will it?


::Insert unnecessary joke about how I don't own Naruto::

**Preface**

He jumps as fast as his legs would carry him, which considering his height wasn't much. Blonde locks flying all around annoyingly, didn't his hair know he was in danger? Couldn't it wait until later to bother him?

His untrained ears couldn't catch the footsteps of his chaser but he knew it was still following him. He cried in surprised when he missed the following branch, sailing dangerously through the air until hitting another branch. In the middle of the pain induce haze; he saw his attacker pass silently over him

The tree bark felt harsh under him, particularly unforgiving towards his wounded palms and knees. His breath had become so erratic, the child was surprise neither his heart nor lungs had yet burst from his chest. To top it off his heartbeat was so loud, he would not be surprise if his attackers locate him only by the hurtful thumping it was making.

He grit his teeth, he needed to keep moving; three years was too short to live, he couldn't die just yet. He hadn't become Hokage. He isn't acknowledge by the village yet! The ninja had passed him but it was a matter of time before they backpedal, he needed to hurry. He gasped as a pressure settled on his head, feeling as if the Hokage Mountain had taken a seat over him.

**_What can you do? You aren't even close to being a gennin, you're a mere toddler and he is a full-fledged ninja! – A voice said_**_. __**The blond did not know if the voice was defeated or was trying to make him give up.**_

_It is the weird voice again – the toddler realized, feeling hope swell in his chest. The voice meant that he could receive help from someone and this voice was the one to teach him all the big words and of ninjas. – Weird voice! Help! I'm about to be killed!_

**_What are you expecting me to do, child? – The voice answered nonchalantly, as if deciding it was going to discourage the whiskered cheek kid._**

_I don't know what to do! And… you're really smart, so please help me! – The child thought desperately. Eyes were brimming with stubbornly retain tears, threatening to fall. Azure blue eyes were wide in fear and the ragged breath was erratic to the border of hysterics and a panic attack. He did not want to die! Much less be kill by an enemy ninja! Why hadn't he heard the old man and stay in the village´s border! He was so stupid!_

**_I cannot help you, I am not allowed. Not yet. You will have to escape this on your own, but don't worry; I believe you will escape. I hope so, for both of our sakes – and the heavy presence vanished from his mind._**

The little kid broke down crying, now feeling more alone than ever. Even the voice inside his head had abandoned him. And it probably didn't even existed! He froze when a cloth settled on his mouth, the 3-year-old thrashed violently in the arms of his captor but the drug was faster and azure eyes close slowly. The small body became limp in the arms of a young man. The new arrival wore an Ame headband and a respirator, he wore a typical ninja garment, but the material seemed heavier, made to help with Ame´s climate. His eyes seem please as he announced through an earpiece.

- Target 8: Lock Down. I have successfully capture Naruto Namikaze.

- Bring him into base and lock him in the tank, be sure to apply the right amount of oxygen to keep him asleep.

- Received. I will proceed to inject the drug. Over. – The kidnapper announced.

- We wait you back in HQ. – Answer the voice, an ominously added – you have 2 days.

- Amegakure is 6 days away from my position, Captain. – The ninja said hesitantly. He wore a respirator with an Ame headband, through the cloth, which cover his head, you could see a glimpse of black hair and cover by a pair of goggles were unremarkable brown eyes. He had dark skin, and a lanky short build.

- Then, you should hurry, shouldn't you Koiyoru? – The voice said, sounding negatively mirthful. Koiyoru tensed, all his muscles reacting to his anger towards such an injustice. – You don't want to face the consequences right? Well, message over. – And with a cut the line went dead.

The rain ninja wanted to scream in frustration, but he hadn't yet forgotten the fact that he was in enemy territory. There was no chance he could make it back to Ame in 2 days time! He would not be seen as trustful in the eyes of his Lord. What could he do? There was no way he could arrive by foot…? But he could go faster through air! Should he really use it? He didn't really had a choice, and what a better time to show everyone he was the descendant from the Land of Sky? Lord Pain would be so please! He would probably make him a higher-ranking officer!

So sealing his latest capture in a scroll, he condense his chakra into mist and proceed to make his way towards Ame at full speed, hoping beyond hope he would make it on time. After all, his life seems to depend on it.

**I hope you enjoyed it! This is just the prologue. I will be sure to update as soon as possible. Probably be tomorrow.**

**Did you like it? Please point any mistakes.**

**Thanks and review!**


End file.
